dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Denam
} |name = Denam |image = Denam.png |px = 270px |title = Knight-Captain |gender = Male |affiliation = Templar Order Red Templars |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |race = Human |quests = Champions of the Just In Your Heart Shall Burn Sit in Judgment Judgment: Denam Red Templar Patrols |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Denam is a Knight-Captain of the Templar Order. Background Involvement If the Champions of the Just quest is chosen, the Inquisitor will go to Therinfal along with representatives of the noblest houses of Orlais, headed by Lord Abernache, to speak with Lord Seeker Lucius and convince him to bring his Templars out of their self-imposed exile and help seal The Breach. Rather than appear before them himself, Denam is sent in the Lord Seeker's stead, where by looking at him it was immediately clear to the Inquisitor that there was something very wrong with the Templar. Denam explains to the Inquisitor that the Lord Seeker had a plan for the Order, but that the Inquisition's arrival to Therinfal had raised too many questions from among the Templar ranks, to the point that the plan was all but ruined. Thus, to salvage what they could, those Templars who had been corrupted by the Red Lyrium were tasked to purge the rest of the Order, as well as the Inquisitor and their noble allies, with Denam declaring that no one will leave Therinfal who is not "stained red". Denam attacks the Inquisitor along with several Red Templars but is defeated and is captured by the Inquisition. Later, once the Inquisition relocates to Skyhold, they can Sit in Judgment over Denam. Cullen will relieve Josephine from presenting the former Knight-Captain for judgement, while Denam defends his actions by stating that he only did "as he was told." However if Denam's quarters were broken into and the evidence of Denam's advance knowledge of the dangers of red lyrium along with the body of the Knight-Vigilant were found, Denam will then change his defense. Stating to the Inquisition that he served a greater power, and accuses all present that none of them would have been fool enough to deny it. He then demands justice, which the Inquisitor happily gave him. Given the choice, the Inquisitor can either: * Have him executed, to which he will be taken to the gallows. * Have him handed over to the remaining Templars so that they could punish him. Denam will note that they will more than likely execute him. * Exile him to a wasteland known as the Sea of Ash. Historically, this was the standard punishment for Seekers who failed their charges when stationed at Thereinfal Redoubt. * Have him questioned about Red Lyrium and then imprisoned until the Inquisition dealt with Corypheus. * Conscript him. (Only possible if Denam's quarters were not broken into and the corpse of the Knight-Vigiliant discovered) After he is judged, with the exception of the final choice, Denam will then be dragged away from the throne room as he protests the Inquisitor's judgement over him. If Denam is conscripted it will unlock an additional War table operation: Judgment: Denam Red Templar Patrols. Regardless of the judgement, Denam's case is one of the rare few where none of the choices end with disapproval for any of the companions (unless you conscript him, in which Cole and Cassandra will disapprove, Sera with slight disapproval and Blackwall approves). If Denam is imprisoned he can be approached in the dungeon for some additional ambient dialogue. As soon as the Mages are recruited and the Breach is sealed, Haven is attacked by the Red Templars. As the Inquisitor is preparing the trebuchet to be fired at the invading army, they have to fight off reinforcements of Red Templars. Denam appears leading the final wave as a Behemoth but is slain by the Inquisitor and their party. }} Quotes * "There is a greater power walking in this world! I wasn't fool enough to deny it. None of you would have. I demand justice!" Gallery Knight Captain Denam (Heroes of Dragon Age).png|Artwork of Knight-Captain Denam from Heroes of Dragon Age See also Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Templars Category:Red Templars Category:Warriors Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters